Ready or Not
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: I'm pregnant" Those words lingered around in Derek's head for hours as he sat up in his bed with his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" DASEY ONE-SHOT


_"I'm pregnant" Those words lingered around in Derek's head for hours as he sat up in his bed with his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" He whispered to Casey as she sat on the edge of his bed, still holding the stick._

_Derek reached his hands out, and took it from her, studying the pink cross, looking for just a hint of blue, but there was nothing, just pink._

_"I don't know, I peed on the stick and..."_

_Derek's eyes shot open as he dropped the stick, and held his hands up in the air. "You peed on it!?" He asked, examining his hands, and rubbing them on his pants._

_"Duh? What did you think I did to it??" Casey asked._

_"I don't know, don't you put it under your tongue or something??" Derek asked, kicking the stick off of the bed._

_Casey just rolled her eyes, and got off of the bed, picking up the stick, and standing over Derek. "Seriously, though, What are we going to do?" She asked, but all she got was a shrug. She watched as Derek leaned back, and let his head hit the head board on their bed._

_"How long have you known?" Derek asked silently._

_"I just found out today, for sure, but I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks." Casey said._

_Derek ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Case, I cant be a dad." He whispered._

_"And I cant be a mom." She whispered back._

_"Were not ready for this." He said, closing his eyes. "Adoption?" He whispered._

_"Adoption." She said._

--

This was _not _how I wanted to spend my prom, sprawled out over the toilet, my dress ripped because my stomach was too big, Derek holding my hair back, and the girls screaming because he was in our bathroom.

"Can you _shut up!?_" I yelled, their squeaky voices were splitting my head. "God." I hissed, I have to admit, since I got pregnant, I've been a complete bitch and a half.

"Why do I have to be so fat!? I look gross in this dress! I'm like a hippo!" I screamed. It wasn't fair, all the other girls got to look beautiful tonight, but I had to look like _this._

_"And, here comes the tears."_ I heard Derek whisper, he knew me too well.

"I just don't get it." I started to cry, it's not like I _wanted _to be pregnant, in fact I didn't even want to have sex before marriage... But I let Derek talk me into it...

"You know what!? This is all your fault!" I yelled, pointing a finger in Derek's face.

_"And the blaming..."_ He whispered.

"I didn't want to have sex, but you made me!" I screamed.

"I didn't _make _you do anything!" Derek yelled as he threw his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Its your fault that my boobs hurt, that I throw up all the time, that I cant sleep, that I yell at everybody, that I cry for no reason, that my ankles hurt more than anything, that I look like a cow...." I wasn't done.

"Case! Calm down!" He yelled as he pulled me to my feet. "This was a stupid idea, come on, were going home." He said, guiding my out of the bathroom.

"I hate you." I whispered coldly.

"I know." He said through a smile, obviously he didn't think I was serious.

--

I stopped going to school at month seven, but I took all my tests at home, and still worked my ass off, its not as easy as it sounds. Derek insisted on staying home too, since mom and George were at work, he would be the one to take care of me, honestly, I think he just didn't want to go to school.

My days were boring. I didn't do anything. Every once and a while I would get a call from Emily, telling me what normal life was like, and sometimes Marti would trick me into playing barbies for an hour.

Lizzie would always tell me stories about the boys at school, and hows she's come to like them.

Edwin would tell me stupid jokes that weren't funny, but I would laugh anyway. And Derek would watch TV with me when he wasn't cheating off of my tests.

I realized that during the day, the only thing on is Hannah Montana, and soon enough I had down every line of all of Miley's songs.

Our doctor appointments were embarrassing. All the other moms would look at us like we were horrible people. They would automatically assume I was a slut and Derek was a player, it wasn't fair. The doctor was always mean to us, and the nurses would make rude comments when they turned their backs.

I rarely ever got an "Are you excited!?" Or, "Boy or Girl?" Or, "How far along??". None of the normal stuff that pregnant women get.

I didnt get a baby shower, mom tried, but nobody wanted to come.

For months we debated whether or not to keep the baby. The adoption was almost set in stone, but there were so many nights when me and Derek would pick out names, and feel it kick, all of the things that got parents excited.

--

I wondered if Miley Cyrus's parents knew she would be a world famous super star the day they had her. I mean, I'm not a huge fan, but I've been forced to listen to her and watch her for months, but I know a lot about her now, and since I keep thinking about babies, I've been thinking about the day she was born.

I can't help but wonder if her parents knew that they had just produced a legend.

I thought about how proud they must have been when they found out that she got the part of Hannah Montana.

I thought about what was running through their minds at her first concert, with millions of people screaming her name.

I thought about how they must have felt when they found out that she was dating Nick Jonas, the most wanted boy in the world.

I thought about how disappointed they were when they saw those pictures of her…

But then I thought about how they felt when they forgave her, and told her that no matter what, they would always love her.

Then I thought about me. I thought about Derek, who was sitting right next to me, and my parents out in the hall, pacing the floor. I thought about Edwin and Lizzie, who were busy being kids, I thought about Marti, poor Marti, wondering what the hell was going on. We will explain it to her one day, just not today, we had other things planed for today.

I didn't know if I was having a boy or a girl, I barely knew anything about the baby. I felt it was better that way, because then I wont get so attached. The adoption was going to be closed, It was hard enough giving up my child, but having to see him or her all the time would hurt even worse.

Life threw us some crazy things, but we really fought through it all, and we came out just fine.

-- --

That was the day she was born.

I named her Miley, but the adoption people said that sometimes the parents change their names, I hope they didn't.

She had my eyes, that's it. Everything else was Derek's. The nose, the lips, the hair… everything. I just prayed that she didn't have his attitude.

Derek also decided to keep the adoption closed. For months I thought about ways I could get her back… Take back the papers, make up a story to the judge, whatever to get the baby back into my arms, Derek swore I was going crazy.

Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought as I was, but in time it got better… Life became a lot easier.

A few years later, me and Derek got our own house, and had another daughter, when we were ready. We named her Destiny. Derek swore I was obsessed with Miley Cyrus, (Her real name is Destiny.)

But it had nothing to do with Miley, I named her after the story of our life. Destiny. How could it be anything other than that?

-- --**17 YEARS LATER** -- --

It's new years eve, Mom and George are having a party at the house, as usual. It was just the same way as it was at every party, just a lot less fighting between me and Derek.

"Mommy!" Density yelled as she ran up to me and jumped into my arms. "What's the matter, baby?" I asked her.

"Kyle stole my cookie!" She said, folding her arms and sticking out her bottom lip, just like I used to.

"Okay, sweetie, here." I said, handing her two other cookies.

"Put this one in your pocket, just in case." Derek said, slipping another one into her front pocket.

"Thanks daddy!" She said before skipping away.

"Der-ek! She is 6 years old, she has enough energy as it is." I told him, he was always giving her things like that.

"She's fine." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. We watched the big screen TV hanging on the wall, they were LIVE in NYC, getting ready to watch the ball drop, right now there were just a bunch of singers.

"Oh, Casey, watch this girl, she's amazing!" Vicky said, turning up the volume. "She's like, the most famous person in the world, and she's not even 18!!" She said.

As soon as I watched the girl step onto the stage, my heart beat got faster and faster, I didn't know what it was, but all I wanted to do was hear more of her. She had an amazing voice, and she danced around the stage, waving her arms in the air, it was obvious she knew what she was doing.

"She looks like you, Derek." Vicky said before walking away, and I watched as Derek got the same feeling I did, and we moved closer to the TV.

As the song stopped she walked over to an interviewer, and we turned it up even more.

"That was amazing! How does it feel being the number one 'it' girl right now?" The woman with the microphone asked.

"Its so cool. I cant believe I'm here today." She said, and I swore my heart stopped as Derek whispered, in shock, "She sounds just like you."

"It cant be." We both said at the same time.

"There's only one way to find out…" Derek said. "Lets see if they say her name…" He whispered.

It might have been fate, it might have been a quiescence, whatever it was, me and Derek almost didn't believe it.

"There you have it, Hollywood's number one 'it' girl… Miley Roberts…"

I got goose bumps all over.

Derek dropped his vine glass on the white carpet.

"It's her…" Derek whispered.

-- --

Its funny to think that Miley changed our lives, and we didn't even know her. Sometimes I watched her on TV, and would have to fight the tears that came to my eyes. She was beautiful, she really was, and Thank God, she didn't get Derek's attitude, if fact she had mine, which wasn't much better, actually.

For Destny's 7th birthday, all she wanted was tickets to the 'Miley Roberts' concert of the year, she told us she wouldn't settle for anything less.

We bought them, and even though everybody told us that she shouldn't, we went with her. Once again, I was left in tears, I couldn't believe that we were in the same room as our daughter…. Of course there was about a million other people, too, but, it was pretty amazing.

We watched as she sang and danced, and jumped around stage. She had a beautiful voice, Derek always said she got it from me, but mine isn't nearly that good.

It just so happened that she was having a meet and greet, and even though we swore we wouldn't, we waited in line for 3 hours.

As we got closer, the butterflies in my stomach got worse and worse. "Casey, she has no idea who we are." Derek kept reminding me.

As we reached the table, I honestly thought I was going to puke, Derek just looked like a freak. He wouldn't stop staring at her, I pulled him off to the side while Destiny went up.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" She asked Destny.

"Destiny Venturi." She said, and I watched as Miley's face looked as if she just saw a Ghost.

"Venturi?" She repeated in a low voice.

"Yep." Destiny said through her smile.

"Are you related to Derek Venturi… Or Casey McDonald?" When I heard her say that, half of me was the happiest I've ever been, and half of me wished that we never came. I wasn't sure how Derek felt, but I know I was surprised.

"Yea! How'd you know!? Their my Mommy and my Daddy! Their right there!" She yelled pointing to us.

As Miley spun around in her chair, I watched the tears come to her eyes.

"Its you…" She whispered.


End file.
